Children and infants are typically transported in car seats. The American Academy of Pediatrics and other child passenger safety organizations endorse certain philosophies for transporting children based on their age and/or weight. For example, a universally accepted philosophy is to keep infants and toddlers placed in infant seats and rear-facing convertible seats until they are over 1 year of age or until they reach the highest weight (typically 20 pounds) or height allowed by their car safety seat's manufacturer. Children 1 year or older, are encouraged to use a forward-facing car safety seat with a harness for as long as possible, up to the highest weight or height allowed by their car safety seat's manufacturer.
While seated in a typical forward-facing car safety seat, an infant or child is restrained at the torso with a seat belt. Many of these seats lack a head support or head restraining device that is capable of providing the proper support for the head of the child. In the event of a collision or during sudden braking, the infant or child's head may be thrust forward resulting in neck injury (e.g., flexion injury). This phenomenon is particularly true for younger children whose head-to-body size ratio is larger. In such situations, the increased mass of the head in relation to the neck and body could result in traumatic injury. Furthermore, when infants and children fall asleep in a car seat, their heads often drop forward to their chests or slumped over the side of the arm rest awkwardly. Not only is such a position uncomfortable for the child but it exerts dangerous loads on the neck of the child, potentially impairing breathing. Such a position also leaves the child especially vulnerable to severe trauma should hard braking and/or an accident occur at this time.
Current devices attempt to solve this problem, but do not do so as adequately or safely. In some prior art devices, straps are configured to go across the forehead of a child. These straps may pose a strangulation hazard if the child shifts positions suddenly or if the vehicle makes a sharp turn. Moreover, these straps are prone to user error and may result in severe injury if used improperly. Other prior art solutions have employed strategically placed side pillows, and various aftermarket attachments to attempt to securely and reliably hold and support a child's head from being thrust forward, all to no avail. Typically, these devices do not provide sufficient support for the child's head and neck. For example, side support systems provide a place for the child to lean his head but will not restrain the head during braking or swerving. Other mechanisms, which claim to provide support against forward movement of the head, use various combinations of straps, Velcro attachments and/or hats; however, these devices are not effective and pose a strangulation risk. Other systems are clumsy and unreliable. There are no available devices that provide supportive yet comfortable support at the front of the child's head. Thus the prior art fails to provide the proper support for the head, and do not offer a good attempt to prevent potentially severe head or neck injury or the potential difficulty in breathing.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a head support system that provides adequate support for the head of a toddler or child.
It is another object of the present invention to provide said support in a safe yet comfortable manner.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention and/or of the currently preferred embodiments thereof will become more readily apparent in view of the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.